Gelegenheit
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Kleines traurige Gedicht. Uberstzung aus dem Franzosischen.


Hallo an alle, hier ist die Übersetzung einer FF von Umbre77: Occasion.

**Disclaimer:** Sirius gehört J.K Rowling, die Geschichte gehört Umbre77, und die Übersetzung ist von mir.

**Zusammenfassung:** Was wenn Sirius in der Vergangenheit eine Geliebte gehabt hätte? Und wenn diese Liebe am Ende gewesen wäre? Und wenn die beiden sich wieder gefunden und wieder geliebt hätten?

**Bemerkung:** Diese FF wurde vor dem Erscheinen des 5. Band geschrieben

Und jetzt, genießt und reviewt!

**Gelegenheit :**

Ich weiß nicht mehr richtig, wann es geschah.

Von uns beiden warst du immer diejenige, die nachdachte, die sich erinnerte, die Bescheid wusste, gewesen.

Eines Tages hast du mich aufgeweckt.

Zwar lebte ich seit 15 Jahren, doch nur dir war es möglich, mich zu öffnen!

Ich kam in die Schule und ich hörte dich sprechen.

Dich zu belustigen,  das war mein Ziel, meine Lebensaufgabe,

Dein Lächeln war eine reine Freude,

Und ich nutzte jede Gelegenheit.

Die Gelegenheit, dich lächeln zu sehen,

Die Gelegenheit, dich lachen zu hören,

Die Gelegenheit, eine Freundin zu haben,

Die Gelegenheit, einen Sinn in meinem erbärmlichen Leben zu haben!

Ich weiß nicht mehr richtig, wie es geschah,

Wie wir uns getrennt haben.

Du bist in die eine Richtung verschwunden, und ich in die  andere,

Und auch wenn wir uns noch treffen, ist es nicht mehr, wie zuvor,

Ist es nicht mehr, als wären wir alles für den anderen,

Nicht mehr, als schlügen unsere Herzen noch gleichzeitig…

Ich traf dich am Morgen,

Ich sagte dir „Guten Morgen" , versuchte gelassen auszusehen

Aber wir waren Geister, verlorene Seele,

Und wir versäumten die Gelegenheit…

Die Gelegenheit, einander zu lieben,

Die Gelegenheit, miteinander zu sprechen,

Die Gelegenheit, zu lachen,

Die Gelegenheit, nicht zu leiden…

Ich weiß nicht mehr richtig, wie es geschah.

Wie wir uns endgültig getrennt haben.

Wie die Tränen die Lachen ersetzt haben,

Wie ich aufgehört habe, leben zu wollen.

Du warst mein Leben, meine Hoffnung,

Jetzt weine ich,

Allein, in der Finsternis.

Ich warte auf meine letzte Stunde.

Ich warte, aber nichts kommt.

Jeden Morgen warte ich, lausche ich, aber höre nichts.

Du bist nicht mehr da und ich leide deswegen, bis ich sterbe!

Aber ich wehre mich gegen den Tod, der jeden Abend kommt, um mich zu verfolgen.

Ich warte auf die Gelegenheit,

Die Gelegenheit, aus meinem Gefängnis auszubrechen.

Die Gelegenheit kam,

Die Gelegenheit, abzuhauen.

Die Gelegenheit, wegzugehen,

Die Gelegenheit, zu fliehen!

Ich laufe durch die Natur und schreie deinen Namen.

Aber du, du hörst mich nicht.

Ich kann heulen, du antwortest mir nicht.

Höre mich,

Antworte mir,

Vergib mir,

Aber verdammt! Strafe mich nicht mit diesem eisigen Schweigen!

Ich habe dich wieder gefunden und ich sehe dich,

Aber du, du siehst mich nicht an.

Morgen werde ich dir alles erklären,

Ich werde dir die Gelegenheit, die wir verpasst haben, aufzählen.

Die Gelegenheit, froh zu sein,

Die Gelegenheit, zusammen zu sein,

Die Gelegenheit, die verdorben wurde,

Die Gelegenheit, die man nie mehr wird finden können.

Ich weiß nicht, wo ich die Stärke gefunden habe, dir alles zu erklären,

Ich weiß nicht, wo du die Stärke gefunden hast, mir zu vergeben.

Aber wir müssen die Gelegenheit ergreifen,

Wir müssen dieses verlorene Glück, das uns abhanden gekommen ist, wieder finden,

Jetzt haben wir die Zeit, es zu suchen,

Die Zeit, die Gelegenheit zu finden…

Die Gelegenheit, sich zu lieben,

Die Gelegenheit, zu hoffen,

Die Gelegenheit, zu vergessen,

Die Gelegenheit, zu verarbeiten

Ich weiß nicht, wohin die Zeit gegangen ist,

Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, uns zu trennen.

Wir sind froh gewesen,

Wir sind zusammen gewesen.

Wir konnten bis zum Ende zusammen sein,

Wir haben uns eine Familie aufgebaut,

Wir sind uns bis zum Ende geliebt,

Bis zum Ende deines Lebens.

Ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wieder treffen werden,

Aber ich werde die Gelegenheit ergreifen, sorg dich nicht darum.

Die Gelegenheit, dich einzuholen,

Die Gelegenheit, dich zu umarmen,

Die Gelegenheit, dich zu küssen,

Die Gelegenheit, dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe,

Die Gelegenheit, dich lächeln zu sehen,

Die Gelegenheit, dich lachen zu hören,

Die Gelegenheit, froh zu sein,

Die Gelegenheit, zusammen zu sein.

*****

Vielen Dank an AnnaMoonlight, meine Beta-Leserin. Reviewt, bitte.


End file.
